Talk:Mehrunes' Razor (Plug-in)
Oh goodness, this sounds lovely. It has been very entertaining, but i can't seem to break the seal on the door and it is very frustrating. If you want to break the seal, make sure it's your active quest. You can be pointed straight toward the bezoars needed to force the door open. I've got the dagger, and it has 2 effects: Disintegrate Armor 15 points for 7 seconds (self explanatory), and "Daedric Banishing." I haven't really found this to do anything, after stabbing several enemies, the only enemy it worked on was a bear. It said "Mehrunes, through the Razor, has claimed this soul!" Anybody have a clue what this does?--Ranting Redguard 15:59, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :Whenever you hit something, there is a chance (based on your luck) of getting an instantaneous kill. Percentage of this happening appears to be 0.05 * Luck, with a minimum of 1 and maximum of 10 (meaning you would need 200 luck for a 1 in 10 chance of instant kills). The Razor won't work against essential NPCs and against members of the OblivionCreatures faction (to protect people like Mehrunes himself). Unless you're willing to scrape for every bit of luck you can get, the Razor doesn't seem of very much use, you'd only have a 5% success rate with 100 luck. Also note that its better to get this dagger at lower levels than higher ones, since charge per attack is lower (Disintegrate Armor isn't exactly important when you're attacking with a dagger anyways). Chirikov 17:32, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :Shoot. I'm level 38. Meh, it'll be a nice dagger if I decide to join the Dark Brotherhood, but I think I'll stick with Umbra and my trusty Daedric Shortsword.--Ranting Redguard 18:31, 20 June 2006 (CDT) i wish the make a mob that mmakes the imperial watch armor playable because i have it for the 360 About the Razor I got Mehrunes' Razor on a level 3 character, the enchantments were *Daedric Banishing on Strike *Disintegrate Armor 5 pts for 3 secs on Strike Though it was the amount of uses that surprised me *Charge: 8000/8000 Uses: 205 I definitely recommend getting it on a low level. It only takes 39 off the charge per strike. When I got it on a level 43 character, the enchantments were *Daedric Banishing on Strike *Disintegrate Armor 15 pts for 7 secs on Strike *Charge: 8000/8000 Uses: 49 So on a lower level it has 4 times the amount of uses. It takes 163 off the charge per each strike. I am now going to get it on a level 11 character, I'll tell the enchantments later. :Interesting. Feel free to start adding the info to the article. Just replace the broken template table with the table under the leveled subsection for weapons on my test page, and fill in the information. If there is anything you can't get just leave it blank, and I'll fill it in later. \*\ Hellhound43 08:55, 6 July 2007 (CDT) ::Being kinda new on wikis, I still have a lot to learn about these things. I'm gonna check that testpage for help. About the razor, the quest is a long one, since I like searching every corner of the place, so it takes up to 5 hours at the longest. That was one of the main reasons(other being that I did it 2 times in a row already) I wasn't able to get the enchantments for the level 11 one yet. By the way, I forgot the signature last time. --Bippo Ernesti 14:51, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :::After a long while, I decided to finish the quest and got the razor, the enchantments are :::*Daedric Banishing on Strike :::*Disintegrate armor for 10 pts for 5 secs on Strike :::*Charge 8000/8000 Uses: 95 :::I would add this info to the section but I am still a newbie so it'd be better if someone more experienced would add this. --Bippo Ernesti 07:13, 16 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Are you playing on PC? If you have the Construction Set installed you can get all of the information for the weapon yourself, and it should only take a few minutes to learn how to do a basic table. For example, you could start on a simpler item (one that has less properties) such as the "Ring of Agility", and it's base and grand versions. If you don't have the construction set, there are still other ways you can contribute, such as proof-reading the quest articles. \*\ Hellhound43 08:57, 16 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Unfortunately, I own the Xbox 360 version, so the Construction Set is out of the question. Hopefully I will still be able to find something I can contribute. --Bippo Ernesti 09:14, 16 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::One thing that could use some serious attention is the side quests for the Shivering Isles, if you have the expansion. The article is barren, even months after the release date. You could also take a look at and create some new articles for NPCs or locations, or you could expand some stubbed articles. \*\ Hellhound43 12:11, 16 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::Sadly, I haven't had enough Microsoft points yet for the Shivering Isles expansion, but I will soon. I'll start looking from the wanted pages for articles that I might be able to create. I'll check the stubs also. What really surprised me was that Hundolin's article doesn't exist, so I'll probably start working on that as soon as possible. --Bippo Ernesti 12:29, 16 July 2007 (CDT) Damage? Does anyone know the damage of Mehrunes' Razor? :The base damage is 7. The damage your character does with the weapon is dependent on your skill in blade and the condition of the weapon. \*\ Hellhound43 17:03, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::That isn't very impressive o.O, i'll stick to umbra lol -Sardaukar Blackfang 19:17, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Blood Of The Daedra As I have no real need for this (I have Goldbrand and Umbra) could it be turned in to Martin for Blood Of The Daedra? Fidelis359 (talk) 23:12, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :No. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 02:13, September 26, 2009 (UTC)